Happy Birthday Gilligan!
by Doll Girl
Summary: It's Gilligan's birthday and the castaways celebrate it in a very special way. Set in the Merman universe. One shot.


AN: Don't own them. Own the merman storyline though and the personas.

Mary Ann provided the perfect distraction while the others set up for Gilligan's birthday party. All week they had been planning and preparing. Each of them had decided to return the thoughtfulness he had shown that first Christmas with handmade gifts. If they couldn't build anything then they could always add a new Merman story.

Actually, as a joint gift from all of them, they had all collaborated on a Merman story that they couldn't wait to give him.

The Professor smiled as he added an envelope with something special inside: a report card. Since he had began teaching Gilligan he had noticed the boy's willingness to learn. He didn't often retain it but by God he tried his best and Roy saw that. As a teacher he knew a little encouragement would go a long way.

Ginger smiled as she placed a trophy she had made out of koa wood (with some help of course but she wanted to make something that was as special to him as the Oscar he had made was for her!) that titled him as "Most Beloved Castaway".

Skipper had made his Little Buddy his own sea chest complete with his first mate's name carved on it. Under that was an anchor.

The Howells had chosen to write Gilligan a heartfelt letter.

There was also one more special surprise. They dressed up as the characters in the stories. The Howell's wore their costumes from the Hamlet play and Skipper dressed as a sea captain. Ginger as well wore the dress she wore in Hamlet. The Professor wore a robe and a wizard's hat. Mary Ann's fairy wings she had made along with her present was in the girls hut for when she and Gilligan returned.

As for Gilligan, well they couldn't give him a fin, but what they could do was give him something sea related. Using seashells they made a special type of lei for him to wear to represent the merman.

Skipper looked around smiling. They had decorated the camp to look like the it was under the sea with conch shells and coral reefs strewn everywhere.

It had been a lot of work but Gilligan deserved it. It had been fun putting everything together and keeping it a secret had definately not been easy. They had all worked together to keep Gilligan busy!

They then heard Gilligan and Mary Ann laughing as they approached. The two had finally...FINALLY gotten together and they spent more time together either swimming, butterfly hunting, or doing chores. Gilligan was gallant and very sweet to her and she was always baking him pies. They were attached at the hip it seemed and often times the castaways would find themselves accidentally coming up on them and being surprised at how shockingly romantic Gilligan could really be.

They grinned as GIlligan stopped shocked at what he was seeing!

"Happy Birthday Little Buddy!"

"Happy birthday GIlligan!"

Gilligan blushed before grinning! "You guys! Why are you all dressed up?"

Ginger grinned as she went over and put the seashell lei around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Well Merman…"

He grinned getting it. "You guys are great!"

Mary Ann giggled as she dashed into the girls hut before reemerging in her red and white gingham dress (Gilligan's favorite) and wearing fairy wings she had made from palm fronds that she had painted white. A crown of flowers was on her head.

The radio played music to which everyone danced to and the food was great! After a coconut cake they each handed him their presents.

Gilligan ran his hand over the sea chest. "Aw Skipper this it great! Thanks!"

Skipper smiled and gently squeezed his shoulder affectionately. "You're welcome Little Buddy!"

Ginger smiled as she placed her gift in front of him. "Mine next Gilligan!" When Gilligan opened it and his eyes went wide she smiled. "Gilligan, I present this award to you because of your thoughtfulness and sweet nature. I hope that this trophy makes you as happy as the Oscar you made for me."

He swallowed and smiled touched. "Thanks Ginger. I love it!"

The next was the Howell's letter and Gilligan smiled touched before getting up and hugging the couple. They returned the hug and Mrs Howell kissed his forehead motherly. No one else would know what was in that letter but it was obviously something special.

After a moment he sat down and the Professor handed him the envelope. On the front of it it said "Castaway University Report Card" and Gilligan playfully groaned making them all laugh. "These were never good!"

The Professor chuckled! "I think you'll be surprised."

Gilligan just grinned at him. "Lets see how much sucking up I still have to do! Anybody know where I can find some apples?"

Roy rolled his eyes with a grin as Gilligan opened the envelope and pulled out his "report card".

Skipper smiled. "Well Little Buddy? How'd you do?"

Gilligan swallowed. "I...I got an "A" in Animal Studies. A...Another "A" in English. A "B" in Science. "B+" in Math and an "A" in History."

"Read the comments Gilligan," the Professor said gently with a smile.

He nodded. "William Gilligan is a joy to teach. He works hard and listens to the lessons. He has shown great enthusiasm and dedication to his studies. He is a creative thinker. It is my personal opinion that Gilligan is by far the best student I have ever had the pleasure of teaching. He will go far in whatever life he chooses to live. When rescue comes and he decides to go to college I will personally write him a letter of recommendation to every school he applies to."

Gilligan looked at him with eyes filling with tears of gratitude. "I...I can go to college?"

"Any college or university would be lucky to have you," Roy said knowing how much that last sentence meant to the sailor. During one of the lessons Roy had asked if he had ever thought to go to college. Gilligan had told him that he had tried but when none accepted him he joined the Navy. Plus he couldn't pay for it. When asked if he would ever want to and what he'd study he had said that he had always wanted to and would study marine biology.

That hadn't surprised him in the least. In fact Gilligan knew a lot about the sea and everything in it already.

Roy smiled. "I'll be there at your graduation!"

"Thank you!"

They watched as he put it in his new sea chest and blinked before pulling out the story they had all worked on. He grinned! "Alright! A new Merman story!"

"We all worked on it together Dear. It was quite fun!" Mrs Howell said.

Before he could read it Mary Ann put her present in his hands. "Open!" she said sternly making everyone laugh.

"Yes Ma'am!" Gilligan said with a grin as he put the story down and opened her gift. It was a handmade butterfly painted with red wings that had white tips. He grinned at the little white hat she had put on it's head in between the antenna and he wasn't the only one!

Mary Ann giggled as she hugged him from behind. "You like it?"

"I love it!" Gilligan said turning to her and sharing a kiss. He smiled as he looked around. "Thanks everybody! This has been the best birthday ever!"

They wished him a happy birthday and Mr Howell poured seven cups of champaign. After handing them out they raised them high. "To Gilligan who has kept our spirits up our entire exile here!"

Gilligan blushed as they toasted him.

Ginger smiled. "To Gilligan, who could teach all men a thing or two on how to be a gentleman!"

Gilligan smiled shyly.

Skipper grinned. "To Gilligan, the best little buddy anyone could ask for!"

"Ok you guys are gonna make me cry!" Gilligan said chucking and wiping his eyes.

Roy chuckled! "To Gilligan, the one that brings us all joy!"

Mary Ann smiled. "To Gilligan, the one we all love!"

Mrs Howell smiled. "To Gilligan, the one we are all proud to call ours."

Gilligan smiled tearfully as he raised his cup. "Thank you all of you!"

They smiled and clinked their cups together! "To Gilligan!"

Afterwards they shooed him away while they cleaned up. Gilligan gathered his gifts and went into the crew's hut he shared with the Skipper and put his things away before getting into his hammock with the new Merman story and reading it.

"It was the one year anniversary since the merman had become such an important part of their lives that the others decided to hold a celebration in his honor. The king and queen provided the food, the maiden provided the music, the captain provided his ship, the wizard provided the needed magic, and the fairy would get him there.

They spent days planning and each of them got him a gift to add to his human collection.

When the day arrived the captain sailed to where he was near the merman's home and dropped anchor. His crew lowered the lifeboat for the merman to be hoisted up.

The fairy flew down to the water and sent out her magic to call for him.

They all smiled as they saw his familiar form dive through the swells as he swam towards the sweet fairy and the ship that he always knew would be friendly.

When he stopped the fairy floated down and kissed his cheek before telling him to board the ship. When he asked why she put her hands on her hips and told him to just do it!

He flicked his tail at her in retaliation making her fly up to the deck in indignation! The merman then got into the lifeboat and was hoisted up. Once on board the wizard gave him legs and clothes. When the merman saw all of the food and the fact that EVERYBODY was there he asked what was going on.

"A year ago today you walked on land for the first time and became a part of our world," the wizard said.

"Ever since you have touched us all with your magic and kindness," the captain said.

"So today we are thanking you for making our lives better," the maiden said.

"And to tell you we have all grown to love and care for you," the king said.

"And that we always will," the queen said.

The fairy twinkled her sentiments before kissing his cheek.

The merman blushed and thanked them before the party really began! He was toasted and celebrated all throughout the day.

When the sun began to set he sat on the railing and was reverted back to his merman form. His gifts in brand new bag. He thanked them before jumping off of the railing and into the ocean below.

They all smiled as they watched him swim home and each remembered their own encounters with the sweet and gentle merman that they all loved and knew that he loved them too.

They would make sure that his story always had a happy ending."

Gilligan smiled and wiped his eyes. He laid the story on his chest and shut his eyes replaying the wonderful birthday he'd had. Soon enough he fell asleep smiling peacefully.

Skipper came in later and chuckled with a fond shake of his head as he went over and gently took the story from him and put it in his new sea chest. He then returned to the hammock and tucked him in. He ran his hand fondly over Gilligan's hair and chuckled. "Goodnight Little Merman. Pleasant dreams and happy birthday my son."

As night settled over the peaceful island the ocean waves crashed against the surf and a little far out under the moonlight the tail of a dolphin could be seen flicking out of the water before disappearing under the water.

A small light floated by the tail and a large ship appeared.

The light, ship, and tail vanished in the fog as the castaways dreamed of their fairy tale selves and the adventures they have.


End file.
